


Unrequited

by Enigel



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Comment Fic, Episode: s05e23 Angels and Devils, Multi, Pining, various off-screen pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: Numb3rs, Colby Granger/Ian Edgerton, Unanswered Prayers-Garth Brooks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

He couldn't even begrudge Betancourt; he knew from personal experience that she was in for a long hot night and a lonely morning.

It's not like Ian ever told him anything else. One day Colby would learn that "no strings attached" meant just that.

And it's not like Colby'd been waiting for him to pop up in his life again. The only reason he wasn't with Liz was that she'd turned him down. And there was the way he'd felt when Don had been stabbed. Don was so off-limits Colby tried to not even think the thoughts, but that was the trick with thoughts, he mused, they went faster than the bullets out of a gun.

Then there was the other side of the equation. It's not like he hadn't noticed David looking. Brave, conscientious newly-made boss David, straight as an arrow David, who left him voice messages when he was on fishing trips. He suspected David himself didn't know what he was wishing for, despite Betancourt's laying the heavy innuendo on him, and it was for the best, because he couldn't answer those wishes any more than Edgerton could answer his.

He laughed ruefully for a moment, thinking that Charlie could write an algorithm about the relationship dynamics of their office, a graph to plot their actual and wished-for involvements.

He'd been infatuated with Charlie, too, and still had the math to prove it - he couldn't imagine a higher proof of adolescent-like infatuation than the math handbooks he'd inhaled, all to win Professor Eppes's attention and approval for five minutes during a case. But he was genuinely happy seeing Charlie with his lovely and brilliant Amita.

Did that mean that he was hating Betancourt after all, seeing her elope with Edgerton?

"Hey buddy, what's up?" David's voice shook him back, and he realized he'd been staring after Edgerton and Nikki's backs while the rest of the office was still celebrating.

"Don't tell me he snatched her just before you made your move," David joked, "'cause I know she's not your type. Besides, I thought you had a candle for Liz here."

Liz there grinned, but after David turned his head away from her Colby could see the weight of her look on them.

"I wouldn't presume an answer, Granger, but did I accidentally hit too close to home?" she asked him in a low voice when she cornered him away from the others.

Being a soldier meant you could always fire back without thinking too much.

"Are you kidding? Who'd want Edgerton to have his eye on him? He looks too often through the sight of a rifle."

Liz grinned and pretended to believe him, and Colby was left by the coffee machine alone.

Charlie had been head over heels with Edgerton, too. He didn't dare to speculate if Charlie had gotten the hot night and lonely morning, too, but he suspected he did. Everyone got infatuated with Edgerton, and then they got over it. He would, too, and maybe next time he'd invite David on his fishing trip.

But he suspected he wouldn't.


End file.
